The present invention relates to an interactive television application, or more particularly, the present invention relates to an interactive television application that provides a transport control interface when television content is being recorded or viewed.
Interactive television systems are well known. Such system provide a multitude of services and features, including video-on-demand services, television program listings, web-browsing services, games, hone shopping services, among others. Another service that has recently grown in popularity includes the use of a personal video recorder device, which allows users to digitally store television video content on a hard disk drive.
One of the moat popular brands of personal video recorders is TiVo®. TiVo® typically canes preinstalled with firmware that provides an interactive user interface. The TiVo® interface allows users to view program listings, set up future recordings, and access recorded content.
The capabilities of present day personal video recorders ore numerous and comprehensive. However, the interfaces that are provided to users of personal video recorders fall short of providing sufficient information about recorded content, content currently being recorded, and content to be recorded. Such information would be beneficial to the user, for example, to enable the user to schedule recording or viewing in a more informed and efficient manner.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an interface that allows for more informed and efficient viewing and recording of television content using a personal video recorder.
It will be understood that while this application is primarily described in connection with a personal video recorder, any other suitable playback or recording devices or systems may be used. As an example, it is equally desirable to provide an interface that allows control of viewing and recording in connection with a network video recorder or with video-on-demand.